


Our Life: Stingrays

by AU_JuiceMixer



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Other, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_JuiceMixer/pseuds/AU_JuiceMixer
Summary: Soulmates are people who are destined to be a driving force in your life. Whether for good or bad, from platonic to romantic, through tears and joy. In some cases, you will end up dreaming of them. For life changing connections, you will sometimes experience intense dreams alongside them, unknowingly or aware, until the bond is solidified.Drifter August Stars arrives in Sunset Bird, expecting it to just be another town they’d just be living for a month, only to find themselves staying for much longer after meeting Clifford Holden.Fanfiction based on Our Life: Beginnings and Always, an alternate timeline a year after step 3, where Clifford Holden has a new apartment he is renting out, and gradually falls in love with his first tenant, and they too fall in love with him.
Relationships: Clifford "Cliff" Holden/Original Character
Kudos: 9





	Our Life: Stingrays

_Not the kind of place I expected to be in._

Walking past the throngs of humans bustling back and forth, adults shepherding long strings of children who seem to never shut up. ‘Look at the sharks! They look so cool!’ As well as many other dialogue variations that just blended in the noisy choir.

I hid under my dark trench coat, my hat obscuring my facial features from view. Pacing, people here people there. Like some kind of nightmare, and if this is indeed some nightmare, I only wish to get out from it. Just a place to myself, just somewhere quiet and peaceful, that’s all I want.

And then they silenced themselves.

_“What?”_

I voiced my shock, as the various exhibits of the Aquarium are left empty...aside the Fish. Schools of fish without their mortal counterparts, Octopus undisturbed at the ‘Touch’ stations, a breather from itchy hands that their slimy tentacles alway shudder from.

_Just like I always wanted, **peace, quiet, solitude.**_

Tossing out my hat, as it evaporated like the rest of my restraints. My long, blue dyed hair reaching down to my shoulders as I skipped down the halls. Skip, skip and-

I swam with my kind.

Luscious coral decor across the sand, long underwater plants groomed wonderfully as marine life swam back and forth. In harmony, even the sharks and their prey got along, like they always wanted to, free from the restraints and expectations of modern society...and their parents.

I paused, and glanced downward as I floated underwater.

Without my trenchcoat- I had a thin and lanky body. My Pale skin glistened due to the light shining from above, blending in the ocean. The kind of look that I always aspired to maintain...in spite of what they kept insisting of me. Without judgement, as I-

_**Woosh!** _

A rush of current sped past me.

Attention, all of which gathered onto the two beings that soared into the center. Spotlight on them, the main event. A familiar ocean blue for one, and an exotic blond hue for the other. Their fins, almost like they are interlocking as they-

_Twirl_

The ocean blue spun, as their slightly larger partner guided them supportively with fins. Swift gestures, all to ensure the best for the other. The spin continued, and then- _bend_ to the right, _bend_ to the left. Fins outstretched, one set reaching out towards their audience, and the other still interlocked...as they always have been. 

Continuous and repeated steps like they never got tired of it, because they have each other. 

_Bend_

Ocean blue leaned back on their partner, as exotic blond held them...and refused to let go. A smile on both of them, as the fins flapped loosely to the direction of the current. Enjoying the other’s company was all they desired.

It felt surreal, like they were...

“Nice huh?”

“WHAA-?”

A silhouette appeared next to me, jolting to the side as I kept an inch away from the person. Clutching my trench coat, and very glad it stayed on despite it disappearing in the fantasy moments earlier. 

And an outstretched hand held my hat.

Great...of course. I was back in the Aquarium, and while in whatever daydream I had earlier, yes I actually threw it off. Standing my ground, hand outstretched out. Not wanting to know how much of what was done earlier had been observed, scrutinized like my whole life.

“Whoa Whoa…I won’t bite, promise.”

The individual swiftly gave me my hat, before shuffling backwards, hands out and keeping their distance.

I turned away, barely restraining myself from clutching my arms and thick breaths that came from those memories. It is fine, that person does not know you, and for all you know, it is not likely you will meet them again.

_Unless…_

No no August, this is the last thing you ever wanted, especially right now. Must have been myself projecting my desires again, _just stop it_. Act normal, stare at the stingray exhibit, like another sightseer would. It is fine.

“You know Stingrays seem harmless from afar, but if you ever get close to them while they feel threatened, their venomous sting...oh man does it hurt.”

I took a brief glance at the silhouette, raising a brow, taking a better look at them...at least as much detail my mind could identify at the moment.

They were relaxed, shoulders rolled back. Seemed quite tall, at least a metre or so above me, with sandy blonde hair to complement their toned physique. Kept smiling, not the ‘uh-oh this smells fishy’ kind of grin, but rather someone you could trust? Someone that understands how it feels.

Still, what a strange thing to say? Was that comment directed to me? ...I doubt it, though would that remark be considered an insult, or a compliment?

You are thinking too much August.

“Yeah, sounds a lot like me...” I said.

“Same here”

Rubbing my shoulders, I wanted to turn away. Small talk with someone I barely know is far from my cup of tea. Only professional work, deadlines and the necessary duties, nothing else.

...and yet my feet felt compelled to walk towards them. 

Getting a better look at his features. His muscular frame, the type that screams ‘dad next door who can totally surf like a pro’ or something like that. Dressed in a totally-laid back ensemble, though his silhouette remained blurry...it definitely suited the cool dude.

This good-looking guy? _Dangerous?_ I can totally see that.

Standing side by side with the male, he gave me a smile, before turning back to facing the Stingrays. An acquaintance who got me.

“They usually like to live by themselves, though this pair seem to have stuck by each other through thick and thin.” He said.

Gazing at the Aquarium once more, my fantasy proved to be true in a way, with both stingrays gliding around the ocean side by side, taking turns to be the lead, in sync as though they were really dancing.

Who knows, perhaps these two are trained performers.

...But thinking about it, it is kind of sad.

“Maybe it's because they have been trapped in the Aquarium together for their entire lifetime.” I said.

“Haha, maybe.”

He responded easily, like he always would. Before shifting to an afterthought as he folded his arms, coming up with a different perspective as he continued.

“I wouldn’t say trapped though, I had a feeling they chose to be where they are now out of their own free will. They had the opportunity to leave at any point, but chose not to.”

Watching them dance lovingly together, swift movements before shifting to free styles without any cares or concerns. They seemed to be enjoying the time of their lives, as they are, who they are.

Besides, the Aquarium seemed to be a very accepting place, unlike the harshness of the vast blue ocean. Sharks living in co harmony with guppies of all kinds, coral glistening without any form of debris, and nobody poking fun at male seahorses.

Guess everything leans towards that theory to be true.

_“Because they wouldn’t leave the other.”_

He gripped my hand tightly, like he always would. 

Waters surround the both of us, gliding us into our home. A Utopia that has always been love at first sight, just like him and I, even though we took a while to finally come to terms with our feelings.

But in the end, I am now living in the life I always desired.

_“Forever together.”_

Staring back at my love, gripping his other hand in turn.

Fellow stingrays and marine life in the ocean were focused on both me and him. Anticipating for that spectacular moment, the grand finale to our performance, as our tails entwined with each other.

_**“Because they are soulmates.”**_ We said.

He rested easily at eye level, allowing me to take the lead. Leaning forward, cupping his cheeks...

_And I kissed him._

** 2 months later **

“It's simple August...just meet up with whoever’s in charge.”

I told myself, walking inside the mall, an hour earlier to the designated meeting time that was scheduled. ...Not that there was any choice considering the previous place kicked me out 3am in the morning.

That’s life for ya.

_Click._

Still...that is what being a freelance photographer entails. Some stay in their hometown, but I like fishing for jobs and traveling across states for confirmed clients, yes, it has always been a blessing to be able to do this after all these years. 

Yeah, you can never have a fixed salary, and the budget has been quite tight sometimes, but photography has yet to fail me. It is what has brought me out of-

Ugh, _come on_ , develop already.

Normally I would use a more ‘state of the art’ type of equipment, but the simplicity of a polaroid camera always has its charms. As the photograph of the clean and pristine mall finally manifested.

Sunset Bird has always been a top place for photography, from the sights to the shops. The tranquillity and splendor...until clusters of people come and obstruct its view. It is California after all, what do you expect.

But that being said there are a hidden Gems that are beyond the surface, lying deep underneath the ocean that I wish to uncover. Uninterrupted serenity.

_Flip_

Turning the pages of my scrapbook, standing there admiring the places that I had once been in. A mixture of nostalgia, remembering the mountains and peaks my feet had traversed. The Luscious trees, flora and fauna of that nature reserve a few miles back. A few examples of the many memories that formed a firm foundation of my life.

Allowing myself to immerse once again-

“AH!” 

Of course, _what did I expect?_

My voice collided with a stranger...well, not just my voice. Considering my scrapbook just got lunged onto the floor a few meters away, alongside the photograph that I took.

At least I didn’t fall flat this time.

“...Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

I quickly checked if my Sling-on Camera got damaged by that body slam, still intact. Simple and durable. and thankfully it's none of the equipment in the luggage that was saved up throughout the years.

“Here…”

Handing me my scrapbook. And indeed the rest of the photographs were still glued in the book. After many embarrassing instances which led to my scrapbook being tossed in various proportions, it had to be done.

He passed to me my most recent photo, as I slid it into the next empty space. I nodded at them, and quickly grabbed my luggage and- 

“H-Hey! Wait! Are you August Stars?”

Oh no. Please tell me it is not someone from… _Phew._

But even so, the tall man with wasabi hair is still a stranger...a really handsome one at that. Dressed formal-casual with khaki pants and a floral buttoned down, he donned those framed specs that contrasted with those tight muscles over on his arms and chest. Dork Jock...Dork Surfer Jock. That randomly just bumped into him after entering this new town?

_What was this? Some dating simulator or something?_

“I uh….Yes?”

“Ah! You must be my Dad’s new tenant!”

Oh, nevermind. That makes sense.

“My dad told me to look out for a person dressed in a trenchcoat, holding a camera, with tons of luggage.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m August Stars.”

Extended out my hand, as he shook it back with a warm smile.

“I’m his son, Cove Holden.”

Whoever he is gonna marry will be one lucky person. ...If he is getting married of course.

“Uh, so I’m supposed to give you a lift to the place, just give me a sec to get some stuff from the shop.”

Cove had driven me in his car, a smooth ride all in all, though like all the drivers in my past...they always had to make small talk.

“So uh...what do you do?”

“Photography.”

And usually I would stick to my one liners. No matter how good looking they are.

Or hey, if given the opportunity, I would just put on my earbuds and ignore them as I sat cross legged at the backseats...But after that one time where that driver took me to a completely different town, I uh, made sure to give clear directions and answer their questions if needed.

But since my driver knows where the apartment is, I could probably just stay silent. 

“Ah...yeah, explains the scrapbook.”

But...Cove is the son of the person renting the home, and is giving me a lift when he is supposed to probably be busy. 

“My beloved gave me one of those as well, it's filled with all those precious moments we had with each other since our childhood.”

Well, at least this confirmed that this is _not a dating simulator_. 

Of course, a guy like him is bound to be taken, hopefully by someone who is far less jaded that I am anyway. Not that I was interested despite his looks, but he gives the ‘most precious bean that needs to be protected’ vibes...is it just me?

Anywho, I should at least be polite and respond back to him.

“Mmm, Mine is more so a reminder of the different places I have travelled across.”

We exchanged a few more lines of dialogue on the topic. Apparently his partner is out of town at the moment and is travelling out of town taking numerous photos of their explorations from the states to the various continents of Asia. 

It brought back memories of a few holiday trips, and sadly the short amount of time barely snagged enough photographs from the locations I had been in. 

I asked Cove why he did not join along, which prompted a reply about how he would love to but it was not his kind of thing, which eventually led to a really blushy reply about how he and his beloved would eventually come hugging and crying with one another every time they come back and see each other after they had been apart.

“Heh…Haha...”

“Hey! Don’t laugh!”

Honestly couldn’t resist, it was too fluffy not to smile at how he described his relationship with his beloved.

Something well...

“Ah! We are here.”

Honestly, the talk was not bad, for once.

Cove waved to the security guard at the entrance, who immediately raised the gate with the push of the button. Obviously they must have come by a lot considering how easily he got in, or that the security guard cared less about who came in and out.

...Doubt it was the latter though with the amount of names in the guest book.

Heading down to the basement carpark, Cove made several turns before parking his car as I tucked my scrapbook into my slingbag. Honestly, from what was advertised and the pictures, the area looked alright...but hey, even if it was not the case, I needed a home desperately. 

After opening the trunk of the Car, Cove helped lift both of my luggage to the ground and volunteered to help pull one on my behalf. It is always a relief to get some help with this, stuffing in years of photography equipment next to your clothes and other stuff really makes it feel as heavy as it looks.

The trip up the elevator was calm, it was a short ride with it only being a few storeys. It was moderately spacious, but even so, thankfully nobody entered and it was just me and Cove.

We got off on the fourth floor, making our way to apartment 45, nothing special with the number. Been doing this for many years anyway, it is not like something has to happen.

Ding!

“Coming!” 

_It is not like something has to happen._

“Hey sport! Thanks for bringing Stars here-”

Behind the door was a really tall man. Dressed in an artistic buttoned up shirt that is reminiscent of a shore, contrasting with his plain white pants and brown sandals. Blond hair tied in a low ponytail which went behind his shoulders. His ocean blue eyes lit up with a smile as he greeted his son.

But that carefree expression shifted as he leaned down and stared at me.

“You...are **August Stars** , right?”

“Yes…and you’re **Clifford Holden** , correct?”

We made eye contact.

It is strange, I should immediately shy away from anything remotely like this, _I should_. But I kept looking, staring back. Watching those gentle but masculine features frame his tough guy expression...it is almost entrancing. 

A short moment felt like hours, as we kept our eyes on the other, mine mirroring his expression. Curious, yet determined. August Stars...you should be afraid, right? What if he does not trust you to be his next tenant, that is why he is examining you now, right-?

“Haha that’s great!” 

Until he beamed once again.

“Dad...come on, don’t scare your first tenant.”

“Sorry Bucko, just wanted to be sure, that’s all!”

In an instant, Clifford ruffled his son’s hair like a salad, causing laughs and overall a really wholesome father and son moment for a few seconds.

“Haha, alright, alright dad! Anyways here’s the pamphlets you wanted me to get.”

“Ah great! Always can count on you, son.”

Cove began to walk away, waving both me and his dad goodbyes.

“I’ll swing on by later this-”

“You have the day off dad.”

But before the blond surfer could say anything back, his son tilted his head and gave the most un-amused face towards his father. Stopping him from any ‘oh I insist’ or anything along those lines. 

“Alright alright, I’ll have the day off.”

Clifford nodded, pleasing Cove as he walked away. Now it is just the two of us.

“Ready for a tour of the place?”

Directing that beaming smile towards me, folding his arms as he still displayed that carefree exterior like earlier. 

Guess he really does not show any animosity towards my presence after all...at least that is what I feel. Besides, if Cove is as wholesome as he is, and is still supposedly on good terms with his dad Clifford, surely he should not be that far off right, maybe?

I smiled back.

“Lead the way.”

Clifford gave me a quick tour of the home, it was quite spacious despite it only being a few room flat. A wide living room connecting to a kitchen, and down the hallway was the bathroom being parallel to the bedroom. Just as advertised.

But the biggest surprise was the quality of furnishing provided to the area, usually I would just grin and bear with the cheap stuff they provide, or search for basic furniture if it is really that bad, but this place is completely different. 

From the state of the art flat screen television, to the sleek white marble top kitchen. A large comfy sofa that I actually want to sit on, a king sized bed with fluffy aquamarine coloured sheets, and an actual functioning bathtub. These are few of the many modern improvements that not many of the previous places I have rented have provided.

I understand that I am supposedly his first tenant, and that maybe the previous places were really questionable, but still. This is exceptionally generous for the rental price.

It is for its price, right?

“Don’t worry, it comes with the package, no extra fee.”

Oh thank God.

“Thank you…this place is lovely.”

I smiled at him, as he gave me a thumbs up.

“All the best for my first tenant.”

We sat down on a round dining table somewhere between the couch and the kitchen, as he fished out the contracts from his bag. The agreement was a couple of pages, as I carefully examined each one of them before filing in my details. Just making sure everything is in place like the soft copy of it online.

Signature there, and there, the usual. 

And done, as I looked up for...Clifford?

_“Sigh…”_

A hand pressed against his forehead with a grimace. Crushing, the kind of nerve wrecking expression from someone who received a devastating response out of the blue. Clifford was staring at his phone... no, it was more so he was-

“Oh! August! You’re done?”

“Y...yeah. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Everything’s...fine.”

His smile faltered.

It was quite obvious that something must have happened just now, something that he read. There are many theories one can come up as to what had upset the man, but as someone who only just met the guy physically in less than an hour, it is not in my jurisdiction to ask what.

He grabbed a hold of the papers, and quickly flipped through them as he stopped at the last page, gently pulling out the last paper from and then handing it to me.

“Here’s your part of the agreement.”

I should thank him, and at least brighten things up.

“Hey Clifford...thanks for everything really. This apartment is amazing, and it really means a lot, considering the previous places I had been in were less than...ideal I also didn’t expect your son to fetch me an hour earlier too, thought you didn’t see my message-”

“No problem, like I said-Wait! I didn’t respond?”

His eyes widened momentarily.

“Uh...yeah, didn’t get a message. It's fine, no worries!” I told him.

“ _No it's not fine_.”

He looked away.

“About earlier, when I did that staring thing, it really bothered you didn’t it?”

Strange, is it not? If anyone else did that to me, even playfully, I would have reacted way differently than just now. It is one thing to look at people face to face, but that close...eyes peering into the other, searching for truths beyond surface level.

It is scary...frightening for others to dig up that much information from you, stuff you yourself may not even know yourself.

But for some reason, it is alright with this guy. Someone I had just met less than an hour...yet it feels like I already met him many times before. And not just an acquaintance of the street, but rather someone you can trust.

“It usually does, I don’t like meeting people unless it's absolutely necessary like in a professional setting. Getting close to someone to that extreme...really frightens me.”

I do not know why I told him that. 

Could have just said ‘oh uh...its fine.’, cutting off any form of personal dialogue. Keeping them at a distance. But the words just flowed out easily, stuff that I only really voice out in my personal time alone, with no one watching or scrutinizing on every single sentence.

“But I know you are a good person, and I know you won’t hurt me.”

Control yourself August, don’t let your emotions go wild.

Clifford was now facing me, his eyes gazing into mine. But it did not portray that stress from earlier, whatever he was worrying about. Smiling at me once again, and there was only one thing I needed to do.

Smile back.

No other words needed to be said.

“Uh...yeah! That will be all. Congrats on being my first Tenant!”

“Oh! Yeah it's my pleasure.”

We shook hands for a couple of seconds. Firm grips from the both of us, yet it was sort of awkward, but the good kind...you know?

Afterwards, Clifford handed me a couple of stuff, house keys and brochures of the various sightseeing spots and attractions of Sunset bird, and pamphlets of a Scuba Store that offered diving lessons. Oh, so that was what Cove fetched. 

“You could...probably come down sometime if you are interested.”

I might, I may consider. There were many things I wanted to say, but honestly I felt super drowsy until the point I just nodded my head.

“Pretty tired too huh?”

And smiled.

“Alrighty, I’ll be heading off now.”

We both walked to the entrance as Clifford made his leave, me trailing behind the taller male, observing his broad shoulders from behind. The way it clearly moves to the rhythm as he walks, strong yet laid back, a man who is determined...yet knows how to have fun if he wants to. 

Heh, must be getting hysterical. Guess this is what happens when you end up staying up juggling between working, packing for a week. But I do have to admit, Clifford is really good looking.

“Hey, is it alright if I gave you a tour around Sunset Bird later? Just the two of us?”

He yelled from afar, along the corridor, the man playfully waving at me from a distance.

“Maybe late afternoon!”

“Alrighty, I’ll come around then!”

I yelled back, mirroring his demeanor in a trance. Contagious, in a good way. The kind of energy, a kind of energy. Infectious.

“See you later, _mate_.”

“Aye Aye, _cap’n_.”

He saluted me back.

…

_And then the door shut._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks for reading the first chapter.
> 
> For future Chapters, the Story will be mostly told in a first POV setting, rotating between August Stars and Clifford Holden every chapter, with August's POV in odd chapters and Clifford's POV in even chapters. Each Chapter will also consist of different dream sequences alongside their real life interactions. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy them!


End file.
